


misfit

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Body Horror, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Horror, Memory Loss, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Other, Smut, Swordfighting, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: Due to an accident, Jaehyun became a mutant with fast healing ability. He trained to become a skillful swordsman in hopes of getting back his old life: a life filled with love and happiness together with his family, friends, and his partner.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 6





	misfit

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want to state the disease I’ve mentioned to spoil anything, but I have no deep knowledge of the medical term I’ve used. So, it’s actual causes, and effects might be different than what’s written in the fic. I searched for it and used the appropriate term which I think suits the situation of the character. The canon I used for mutant!Jaehyun is Wade Wilson or Deadpool’s healing ability, physical appearance (about his skin after being mutated) and the weapon he used, and everything else is different. Again, all of these are only fictional and is not true in every single way.
> 
> fonts in italics are flashbacks and dreams

“Hold onto the weapon more comfortably, so you could sway it more forcefully,” Taeyong instructs Jaehyun as they spar with swords. “You have to connect with the weapon Jae, or it won’t move the way you want it to be,” he says once more. Moving his sword against Jaehyun he attempts to slash his arms but Jaehyun’s reflex is quick enough to counter the attack as he blocks it with his sword. He swings his sword to break away from the clash of their swords, makes a turn, and points his sword into Taeyong’s direction. It is less than an inch away from his face, one wrong move or it will scratch onto it. “That’s more like it, let’s end it here,” Taeyong’s whiskers slightly moves as he smirked, impressed at Jaehyun’s movements.

“I think I’ll stick with this Yong,” Jaehyun reciprocates the smirk, swaying his sword once more while looking at it. He must have felt the connection that Taeyong has been telling him. They have tried lots of weapons since earlier today, be it guns, daggers, even nunchucks but Jaehyun cannot seem to work well with them. And as they tried the sword, Jaehyun finally found what he’s been looking for. As the training ended, Taeyong instantly lay on the floor while catching his breath. He did not mind about the blood splatter on the ground, too tired to care about it at that moment. Jaehyun started clearing the place, putting the weapons all in their respective cases to make sure Taeyong would not accidentally be injured because of it. As he finished, he grabs the black cloth mask and puts it back to cover his face – only showing half of it.

“Why do you have lots of weapons here Yong, you aren’t even using any of them,” Jaehyun comments as he sits beside the boy who is still laying. “Sorry about the blood, I’ll clean it-,”

“No, it’s alright leave it be. We’ll train again tomorrow so there’s no use in cleaning everything tonight,” Taeyong interrupts when Jaehyun saw the bloody floor he’s laying at. “I did the same before when I was still new to all of this, figured out which weapon will work well with me,” Taeyong started as he put both his hands on the back of his head. “I knew I couldn’t do anything about it the moment it came and just accepted it as it is. It was not easy at first, but the more I willingly accepted it, the better I get at it. And now, I use it to my advantage and helped those I need to, with the use of my whip of course,” Taeyong continues. Jaehyun listens intently to every word Taeyong said. The moment Jaehyun got his _talent_ he did not know what to do at first but luckily, he found a companion who could help him through all these when Taeyong saw him that _night_.

“Did you ever think of getting back at the people who did this to you? Like torture or kill them?” Jaehyun asks. Taeyong looks back at him, he can see his gaze changing – now intense and penetrating despite the mask covering most of his face.

“Well enough interview for today Jae, you can go home now and get some rest. We still have lots of things to train tomorrow,” Taeyong stands up, trying to ease the furious aura Jaehyun is showing. He rubs a few dirt off his body and tail, before getting his whip and gestures for Jaehyun to follow him as they leave the room. Jaehyun remains silent on his way home, still processing his talk with the Catman earlier. Throughout the few years that they were together, he never had the chance to ask things like these to him so he took the opportunity – trying to assess what he should do about his case.

It is still evident to Jaehyun that he has not fully accepted his _talent_ yet, looking more to it as a _curse_. Everything in his life is doing great: a happy family, a good bunch of friends, taking up engineering in a great university, and a very loving partner. But all of it was taken away from him after that _night_. He never even asked any of it, but of all people, he thought why it must be him. Why do he and his loved ones have to take the consequences? Throughout the years he has been blaming no one except for _The Seventh Sense Institute_ – the place where it all started.

\-----

“Y/n, have you already decided on which company you’ll do for our project in Economics?” your best friend, Wendy, asks as you both sit in your favorite spot in the cafeteria.

“No, I don’t have any idea yet, do you have one already?” you ask her back.

“Of course, I do, I’m halfway done with it already. It just needs a few more research,” she boasts as she takes a bite of her sandwich. “But what I wanted to say is, there’s this one company left that’s not taken on my list. I thought maybe you should take it,” she suggests.

“That sounds great, what’s the company’s name then?”

“Do you know The Seventh Sense Institute? They are pretty famous. It’s a new pharmaceutical company built up a few years ago and is known for producing great products. I remembered you the moment I have read about them since I know you are a frustrated chemist. This company suits you,”

Your eyes beam after hearing Wendy’s words, what she said is true. Ever since you were a kid, you wanted to become a chemist. It always amazes you watching that scientist in your favorite TV show do various scientific experiments. All those chemical reactions that happen each time he combines various chemicals just excites you. Sometimes you try it at home even when it literally tells you not to, earning a bunch of lectures from your mother for almost burning the house. Pursuing it as your career in the future came to your mind as you grew up. Initially, your parents supported you in it, not until that _accident_ happened. Their reason for objection has been simple, they do not want to lose you again in which you willingly obliged. Hence, taking up Business Economics, something your father could help you with. All these years, you have been doing what you are told without complaints. So, you accepted your best friend’s offer. You thought it would not hurt to make your project exciting by choosing a company that you have an interest in.

“Okay cool! But there is a catch though,” she adds, “It is located one city down. It is a two-hour ride all the way there. Will you be fine with it?”

“That is not a problem at all! What do you think of me? I can ride public vehicles, there is nothing to worry about,” you defend as Wendy gives you a distrustful face though you knew she was just teasing you after all.

Your classes for today ended a bit early, so you and Wendy decide to hang for a bit at your favorite coffee shop in town to discuss more of the project. “Is there a problem y/n? Ever since we left the campus, you have been looking away. What are you looking for?” Wendy asks, it has been the nth time since you have been turning your heads everywhere and squinting your eyes as if finding something or someone.

“Oh nothing, I’m sorry. I just thought someone’s been following us since earlier today, maybe I’m just mistaken,” you respond, looking back at your worried friend with an assuring grin.

“What? Are you serious? You should have told me sooner, that’s not a good joke y/n,” Wendy scoffs.

“I know. I’m sorry for making you worry, let’s just go home and talk about this again tomorrow alright? I’ll tell my parents about this first,” you ease her one last time as you rub her arms.

“Why is there a need for that?”

“Well I don’t know if I have told you this before but my parents are quite strict about the things I do ever since we moved to this city, since we are still new and unaware of the things around here. But few years have passed, and I know I can always ask you for help if ever I need it,” you explain.

“Oh right, I almost forgot how scary Auntie gets sometimes. And of course! It is my honor since I am your very first companion in this big and crowded city isn’t it?” she responds positively. “Let me know about it later, alright?” she says one last time before separating ways.

Walking along the familiar pavement on your way home, you feel something unusual in your surroundings. The sun has just set, and the streetlights started to glow one by one, unluckily for you, some of the streetlights on the pavement you are walking on are not well-lit and needs replacement. Suddenly you hear light footsteps, you try to listen deeper to determine your proximity to the suspicious creature walking from behind. To your assumption, it is quite far from you at the moment, so you walk a bit faster for it not to catch up, but you hear their footsteps growing louder and faster as well. With a courageous heart, you stop and look back once, thought of seeing a person red-handed but to your surprise, there is no one around. You deeply sigh, mostly out of nervousness and a bit of relief that no one was there so you proceed to walk as you reach your home safe and sound.

“Oh, dear you are home, thank goodness. Why are you late tonight? Did something happen?” your mom welcomes you with a tight hug.

“I'm fine, mom; you don’t have to worry so much. I can take care of myself,” you hug her back. “I was out with Wendy a while ago; we had some discussions regarding one of our projects in school. And since we are already here, I would like to ask your permission about it. I don’t want to be hiding anything from you guys, so here it goes,” you explain as you sit in between them on the sofa. “Our professor asked us to research a company of our own choice as part of her requirements. We just need to discuss the strategic planning technique that is being used by the chosen company. So, I chose the company Wendy suggested, I’m very much excited about this since I’m very interested in it,” you explain, you cannot help but get excited telling them about it.

“That sounds great kiddo, I’d be glad to help you if you need anything. What company is it?” your father enthusiastically asks.

“The name is quite long but it’s something like Seventh Sense? It is a pharmaceutical company; the exciting part is it’s based in our hometown. Isn’t that great?” you ask. Your parents are shocked to hear the words you just said, they look at each other wide-eyed, still silent. “I will give them a call tomorrow to ask for a schedule of the meeting, wish me luck guys!” you cheer, standing up from your seat. You thought the conversation is over but then your mom grabs your hand.

“Uhmm y/n dear, why don’t we try to look for another company, huh?” your mom suggests.

“Let’s just look for something within the city, something not far,” your father says.

“Why are you not allowing me to choose this company? Why do I feel like it’s not just because of your shallow reasons?”

“It’s just that we are worried since it’s too far from here. How will you go there? Are you able to go on your own now? What if you get lost?” your mom says as she look at you with almost teary eyes. You did not notice right away as you are busy protesting at them telling you not to go to that particular company that you do not get at all.

“How could I get lost in the city I used to live in? Don’t tell me it’s because of the accident again?” Sometimes you could not understand your parents anymore. How overprotective they can be most of the time, which you try to understand. It’s just that this time, you have felt so much excitement about something that you actually want to do, then they go against it and upset you. Looking back at your parents, expecting a response but they remain silent. Then you knew, it all comes back to the same reason. To your frustration, you did not wait for any more answers and proceed to your room.

Trying to wash off your disappointment from the talk you had with your parents, you take a shower and prepare for bedtime. Siting on your vanity, you dry your hair. Looking outside your window you see a human-like figure standing across the street, they are in front of Mr. and Mrs. Suh’s gate as if looking through your house – to your window to be exact. You try to look closer, wondering what they could be doing outside at this hour. Squinting, you see a man wearing black clothes, the hood of his jacket covering most of his head. It is too dark to see the face, but you are certain it _is_ an actual person. Chills run down through your body and you swipe your curtains right away to block the human’s vision through your window. To your curiosity, you peep once more but the human is gone that instant.

\-----

“You are doing great Jae, if you continue to excel each day you will be a great swordsman in no time,” Taeyong encourages his apprentice. The sun is not rising yet but Jaehyun already started his training, now that it is almost afternoon, he finally mastered using the weapon. “Now let us try to put all your training in use. Let us spar,” the Catman gets up from his seat, as he grabs another sword positioning his self on the other side of Jaehyun as they start fencing. Taeyong, knowing his ways with several weapons, plays with Jaehyun as he tries different attacking techniques on him. Some of it are luckily dodged by Jaehyun but suddenly this one certain attack Taeyong did make Jaehyun’s arm slashed. A long cut is now visible on the man’s arm as blood starts to flow out of the scraped skin. The Catman pause for a while, now concerned about the injured Jaehyun who is still in his defensive position, neglecting his bleeding arm. “Was it too deep Jae? It’s bleeding a lot,” he asks.

“It’s not that deep Yong, just wait a little more,” Jaehyun guarantees. He did not even flinch a bit after Taeyong cut his skin. After a few minutes, just like what Jaehyun said, the wound is slowly healing itself. The blood stopped flowing out of it and his arm looks normal again as if it wasn’t scraped. The Catman gets back on his position after hearing Jaehyun’s signal as they continue. The spar ends with a few more cuts that Jaehyun was not able to counterattack, but just like the first cut all of it healed in no time.

“Does it really take that long for it to heal?” Taeyong asks, looking at the injuries on Jaehyun’s body healing one by one.

“Yeah, they used to heal a little longer before. It has quite improved this time, why did you ask?”

“You know, it can heal faster just as long as you know how to control it,” Taeyong finally gets the unbothered guy’s attention. “And for you to be able to control it, you need to fully _accept_ that potential of yours,” in that instant Taeyong lost Jaehyun’s attention again. Jaehyun knows where the Catman is leading the conversation, which he is not very much interested in. Still, the Catman went on to his story. “Years ago, when I first realized that I have become a mutant, I was just stubborn like you. I ignored it initially, but when my cat ears, tails, and senses have fully evolved, I knew there is no hope for me to become a normal human again. Of course, I got mad at the people who did this to me, but there is nothing they could do about it, and even planned to kill me instead. So, I ran away, started somewhere new, and made the most out of it. It was tough, leaving everything behind without even biding my farewell. My family does not even know that I am still alive, they just gave up on looking for me and assumed that I died somewhere. But I know it was for the best, I will keep my distance from them as long as they are safe,”

“How can you tell that it was too late if you gave up that easy? I know there is still a way, Yong. I will not miss my chance at it. I need to get my life back,” Jaehyun tighten his grip on the mop, hearing Taeyong’s story sounds disappointing for him and he does not want to do the same. “I cannot live a life like this – hidden, unknown, and always in the dark. This is not the life I want to live in,” he adds.

“What seems so bad about this Jae? It’s not like we are doing illegal things unlike what criminals do. We are not criminals Jae,” Taeyong sounds more serious this time, got all tensed, and slightly irritated to the guy’s stubborn attitude.

“Yeah, we aren’t criminals, Yong. We are freaks, weirdos – misfits, as they say. And I do not like it!” Jaehyun utters out of frustration as he leaves the Catman. Taeyong did not try to argue with him anymore, it will make everything difficult for them and he knew the argument is just a waste of energy. Jaehyun drops by to a familiar street before heading home, standing on the front porch of an empty house. It has been a routine for Jaehyun to go there every single time he misses his old life; it is the least he could do since he cannot go back unless he is normal again. But what he missed the most is the person living in that abandoned house. Staring at it from afar, Jaehyun recalls every moment he had spent in that house together with the love of his life.

“Mom, there’s someone across the street,” a young girl asks her mom as she peeks through the window of their house, seeing Jaehyun standing beside the tree. The young girl tries to look harder, then she see Jaehyun looks back at her and runs quickly after.

“Who is it dear?” the mother asks. The young girl could not respond right away, wondering if whom she saw was the person they have all been waiting for.

“Mom, I think I saw Jaehyun oppa,” the young girl sounds gloomy. Her mother looks through the window in hopes of seeing her long-lost son again but to her dismay, she was too late, Jaehyun is already far away. Tears flow into her eyes, still hopeful of the day that her son will come back to her arms.

\-----

It’s Saturday, you decided to visit The Seventh Sense Institute to conduct your first interview with them. You let Wendy come along as she was excited when she found out that it is your hometown all along. And as mischievous as you are, your parents did not know any of this except that you are going out with Wendy to bond in town. It has been so long since the last time you sneaked out of your parents’ sight and do random things, it thrills you so much this time around. You are positive that this trip will turn out great and you will be able to come back home in one piece. You might even boast about it at your parents when you go home later just to prove to them that you deserve the freedom that you have like before. Wendy planned to go to the city earlier than the scheduled time to give the city a quick tour, she wanted to savor the opportunity of bonding with you.

To make the trip more exciting, you insisted on riding the bus on the way and you did not regret any of it because of the beautiful cityscape that welcomed you. Dropping off at the bus stop, you grabbed a bite at the diner where you used to eat when you were a little kid. Both of you surely did not waste the time you have spent in the city, wandering through its crowded streets as you enter each booth that both caught your attention, be it boutiques, food stalls, and for you, that particular record store.

“Wendy, I’ll just go drop by at that record store across the street alright?” you tell your friend who is too occupied looking at the clothes from her favorite brand as they went on sale. She just gives you an approving nod and go your way. Just like the scent of decaying papers, similar to books, welcomes your senses the moment you have stepped foot on the store. Roving around the store, walking from a shelf to another as you run your fingers through the stacked vinyl records while hearing Chet Baker sing in the background, a sudden strange feeling hits you. You wonder how come this record store felt so nostalgic when it’s just the first time you have ever seen this shop, even the signage in front says that this store was just newly built a few years ago.

Jaehyun wakes up a little too early for his training at the Catman’s place, so he decides to drop by the plaza to grab breakfast. As he shoves his hoodie and backpack, he wears the black mask and leaves the house. It surely is a crowded day for this city today since its weekend, but he thought too crowded for this time of day. Entering the famous diner in the city, he falls in line to wait for his turn at the counter.

“Ohhh, grilled cheese sandwich! It’s my favorite, I’ll order that” Jaehyun hears a voice outstand inside the diner, a voice he hasn’t heard for so long – a voice he will recognize right away even after a long time of not hearing it. His whole-body freezes, is he hearing it clearly? Or his mind is playing tricks on him again? “Let’s sit over there, god I missed this place,” he hears it once more. He searches where that familiar voice is coming from, looking at each person inside the diner. And there they are, the love of his life, sitting across the room. Jaehyun has been searching for that person for years already and now that they’re right in front of him, he just could not believe it. They are still the same, their eyes and the way it glows, their lips, and the way it curves when they hear his silly jokes and their laugh that Jaehyun would die for just to hear it every single day of his life. He was about to approach them, but they are already outside the diner. He tries to catch up with them, but he fails to, he kept looking around the plaza until he see them again in the record store. There they are, just a few meters away from Jaehyun. He did not waste the chance, he goes in their direction and just as he was about to call them, the person bumps into him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see yo-“ you mutter after bumping into the guy. You look at the guy in front of you, you can barely see his face because of the mask but you see a side of his face.

“Don’t worry it’s alright,” he smiles, you see how his dimple shows. You now wonder why he covers the other half of his beautiful face. Then you see the charm he is wearing on his wrist. “It’s me y/n, Jaehyun!” he cheerfully adds.

“I-I’m sorry, but who are you? Why do you know my name?” you reply, feeling awkward.

“Wait, what? Y/n, it is really me. Jaehyun,” he repeats. Jaehyun feels upset, maybe it’s because of the mask. Oh, how he wished he could really remove it that moment, but he just cannot. He sees your confused and scared face, then suddenly Wendy comes into the store and stand beside her friend.

“Oh thank goodness you’re here, come we will be late-“ Wendy holds your arm but she pauses to see you frozen on your feet, looking scared at the guy in front of you. “What’s the matter y/n? Did this guy do something to you?” she asks pointing her finger at Jaehyun.

“I-I think I was just mistaken, I’ll get going then. My apologies again,” Jaehyun said to you and Wendy before rushing out of the store. You are still dumbfounded by what happened, good thing Wendy was there with you. Your walk on the way to the company is silent, Wendy thought you were too nervous about the upcoming interview. She did not know how distant from the company your thoughts are right now, confusion filled up your mind. But you pay no more attention to it, you and Wendy arrive at the company and are welcomed by, Mr. Doyoung Kim, the assistant of the director. You and Wendy made your way inside all the way to the director’s office to conduct your interview. After a few hours, the interview ends; Wendy insists on eating dinner at the plaza once more before heading home in which you willingly obliged.

It was a super tiring day for you, as you got home your mom welcomes you with a warm hug. There is a sudden feeling of ease inside your mother’s heart each time you come home safely. Just like how a thorn is removed from a flesh, in which your mother’s thorns are her worries of you being in danger once again. Your father remains silent, but his eyes say otherwise, the same sentiment as your mom’s but he seems more composed than her all the time. They ask you how your day out with Wendy went, you tell them a few and excuse yourself into coming to bed early since you are too exhausted from everything that has happened.

Rummaging your drawer after a bath, you just could not stand your curiosity as you search for that accessory. And there you find a small mint box, opening it to see a charm. You thought your mind will just stop bugging you the moment you see the charm similar to Jaehyun’s and now you wonder, how on Earth do you have it as well. Curiosity starts building up in your mind but luckily you slept through it fast, thanks to your eccentric friend, Wendy, who made your muscles limp while touring the city.

\-----

After your encounter with Jaehyun from the other day, it bothers him so much as to why you cannot remember him. Confused if you are just messing with him or it was real, he wanted to stay longer that day but the way you reacted to him made him upset. Contemplating in his living room, Jaehyun suddenly touches his cheek which is covered with the mask and remembers what happened. How could he even have the courage to show up looking like _that_ – a human whose body is almost covered with scarred skin. Heck, he could not even call himself a human anymore because of his body’s abnormal healing ability thus making most of his skin scarred. He thought it must be the reason why you got all startled at him at that time that you made an excuse to avoid him.

“Uhhh Jae, I already have the things you were asking for,” a light knock is heard from the door before the Catman come and hands an envelope. His concerned tone stood out before he leaves the room, which makes Jaehyun more curious about the content of the envelope. Tearing up its side, he sees an old newspaper in it together with some files which he reads thoroughly.

_“The Empathy Chronicles August 8, 2018. A Newly Built Pharmaceutical Company is on Fire.”_ Says on the front page of the newspaper. Jaehyun did not need to read the whole article, he could still recall everything that happened that night.

\-----

_August 2018_

_“Y/n, where are you? I know you are still upset with me but please talk to me,” Jaehyun asks over the phone in which you purposely ignore. “If you are on your way to the institute right now, just tell me and I’ll come with you,”_

_“Well I guess you are too slow Jae, I am on my way right now,” you scoff._

_“Are you still on the bus? I could catch up. Just... wait for me alright? It might be dangerous for you to go there alone,” he said before hanging up. You and Jaehyun argued a while ago regarding your discovery about The Seventh Sense Institute. You have chosen the company for your case study since they are a newly built company at the time and you wanted to be part of their breakthrough in the pharmaceutical industry, hence joining the team as a chemist intern. Apparently, they are manufacturing medical serums that contained illegal and dangerous chemicals that could endanger those who will take it. As a future chemist, you knew right away what to do. You intend no harm to anyone, and you want to put all their scam to stop. You told Jaehyun about it and he shares the same principles with you in regard to stopping them but he knew how dangerous it could be for you if they found out that you knew. The owner of the company, Mr. Ten Lee, has a great influence on the public and sure holds great power over anyone who goes against his way. Jaehyun thought you should seek the authorities’ help in which you declined since you doubt their rule of Justice when it comes to rich people like them. You plan to expose them to the media after you have completed your report about the said serum. Based on your research, the serum has already caused damage to a few ‘human volunteers’ that were forced to intake the serum. Initially, the serum had no bad effects but after a few months, their bodies reacted weirdly to it. There’s one who got his skin burned, bones almost showing. Another who turned into half human and half cat, and the other who was unable to see the light of the living ever again – all these were unknown to the public except for Mr. Lee, Mr. Kim, and a few chemists who have their lives in line if they ever try to speak any of it to anyone. Unfortunately, there are no updates about the first two victims except that they were paid to go somewhere and hide, or else they will be killed._

_Unbeknown to you, Mr. Doyoung Kim which is Mr. Lee’s assistant, saw you before sneaking into the laboratory as you took their old records of the serum’s initial testing results. At first, he ignored the suspicious things you have done until one time he heard you talking to Jaehyun over the phone about it. He told Mr. Lee about it right away and was told to keep an eye on you. Mr. Lee plans to talk you out of it by giving you money but he is too late since you are on your way to the institute right now to get a sample of the serum to complete your research. “What’s taking him so long, I’ll just be quick inside,” you tell yourself as you wait for Jaehyun in the shed. You cannot wait any longer as you send him a text message and head your way to the back entrance of the institute, you and Jaehyun have planned your way in thoroughly in able not to get caught. He just did not realize you will execute the plan already. Successfully sneaking in the facility, you make your way to the laboratory where the serum is being made, you are startled to see a gigantic container of the serum. Quietly making your way to the cabinet, you try to get a small test tube and take a sample from the container as you hear a random noise somewhere not too far from the container itself. A security guard is on duty at the moment, it’s too dark in the area for you to be noticed so you ignore him and proceed. You did not know, the security guard slacked off that night and went to his shift, drunk. The security guard takes a lighter and a cigarette out of his pocket to take a puff as you open the container and take a sample. As he flicks his lighter, the laboratory starts to be eaten in the fire as the place is filled with flammable chemicals. You are almost on your way out when the fire started, you also see Jaehyun on the front door making its way to you for rescue._

_The way out isn’t visible anymore and the fire is almost everywhere, Jaehyun sees the fire is starting to reach the gigantic container and he knew it is too late. He used his whole body to cover you up as the container starts to burn and explode. The impact is strong, making the alarms go loud which called out the attention of the other people in the building. You are found lying on the ground when the firefighter came, you are unconscious. Jaehyun is nowhere to be found near you at that time, except for the large flames surrounding you. The fire went off after a few hours, to Mr. Lee’s luck the news about it was controlled right away – the media simply said that the fire was an honest mistake, no one was harmed, and that their products are safe to use._

__\-----

Jaehyun clenches his fist after recalling the accident. Everything is still clear in his mind, sometimes he can still feel it in his flesh. All the flames he got from the explosion while trying to protect you from it. Due to the explosion, his whole body must be burnt, and he must be dead by then. Oddly, he was not but instead, his body took in the chemicals from that explosion. He woke up that night to find himself in the grass field near the institute, as a Catman sat beside him. Jaehyun still remembers what happened after Taeyong saved him from the fire. Taeyong took him in for a few days since he can barely move because his skin is burnt and is still healing. Few weeks passed but his skin stayed the same, wrinkled and obviously looked burnt which they both found odd. Then they discovered Jaehyun’s healing capability when he accidentally cut his fingers, seeing it with his own eyes how they recovered really fast. They knew by then; it is because of the chemicals he got from the explosion. His body mutated and have generated cells that can heal fast, too fast that even his uninjured skin will recover – hence the ‘burnt-looing skin’ which covered his whole body and half of his face.

He puts the newspaper aside, taking the other documents which looks like medical reports. He scans through them and sees your name in front of it.

\-----

_September 2018_

_A few weeks later, you wake up laying on the hospital bed – head aching a little. You were unconscious for a week, making your parents worry a lot. The doctor said it is because of the explosion, luckily your skin was not burned or scraped anywhere, which they thought was a miracle, but the impact of the explosion damaged your brain slightly. You are diagnosed with Retrograde Amnesia, after a few tests and interviews, the doctor said you are able to attain your long-term memories except for the memories from 4 years ago up to during the accident. Your parents are devastated after knowing about what happened that night, your mom never left your side throughout the days you were unconscious. The accident made your parents decide to move to a different city, start anew. You ask them about your memories from 4 years ago, they just told you the relevant ones – leaving out about you taking up Chemical Engineering, about The Seventh Sense Institute, about the accident, and about your partner Jaehyun. Basically, everything that they thought has caused your life to be in danger, they try their best every single day to get you away from all those ever again._

\-----

Jaehyun knows now the reason for your reaction from the other day, you cannot remember him. How could he even see you ever again after this realization? It was his fault all along, he let you go to the institute alone at that time. If he were there a bit earlier, the lab would not explode, you would not lose your memory, he would not turn into a mutant. But he was too late.

“What the hell happened Jae? You haven’t been showing up in our training. It’s been weeks since the last time I saw you,” the Catman worriedly says to the guy who’s been lazily sitting on his couch, not even daring to respond. Jaehyun became unmotivated after finding out about your amnesia, knowing that you are one of the main reasons he wanted to go back. Now that you do not remember him being part of your life, he thought there would be no reason left to train and make Mr. Lee pay for everything. Taeyong sits beside his upset friend, Jaehyun has been like a brother to him already after all the years they have been together. He knew what Jaehyun has been feeling and he wanted to train him in able for him to become a better person out of it, but it seems like it’s going the other way.

“He can’t remember me, Yong, so what’s the point of all this,” he mutters, tears are forming in his eyes. Everything is still difficult for Jaehyun to process, he stands up and leaves Taeyong in his apartment before the Catman could even utter another word. Putting his mask on, he wanders around the plaza to get some fresh air and try to take it all in gently.

\-----

_April 2017_

_The sun rays illuminated your room, waking you up. You feel a figure clinging on your back, arm clasped on your torso. You turn to see a man sleeping peacefully beside you. Looking into the details of his face, from his long eyelashes, pointed nose, plump lips, and his dimples you trace your fingertips to all of them making him awake. His angelic grin shows the moment he saw your face, there is nothing greater than seeing you first thing in the morning – he thought. He reaches for your lips right away to greet you good morning, which you gladly reciprocated. He hugs you tighter, making you lean closer into his figure._

_“Let’s stay like this for a little longer baby,” he mutters, rubbing your back gently as you lean your head on the crook of his neck._

_“I could stay like this forever, Jae,” you reply as you peck his collarbone lightly._

\-----

Waking up today with that vivid and detailed dream, you decided to give your hometown another visit. Ever since you visited your hometown, you kept having flashes of scenes that you cannot recall, be it from random things in your room, like the bracelet, or dreams with Jaehyun in it. You come back to look for answers, but you did not expect someone to be following and chasing you even in that city. Running for your life, you try to lure the guy into the most crowded part of the plaza. Having no idea of what his reason may be, you doubt it is something good since he scares the hell out of you.

The guy who has been following you is under Mr. Lee’s instructions. Ten thought you were the one who started the fire during that night, knowing you have plans of sabotaging their company. Due to the damage that Ten have caused you, he offered your parents some compensation, but they did not accept any of it and told him to just stay away from their family ever again. They have never heard any news from you after that night, all they know is that you are away from the city and have no plans of coming back ever again. After the incident, it was a quiet two years for Ten, waking up each day without being called out in the media. He realized that your family kept your words true, but it did not let his guard down. He tracked you down and was told to observe you in case you are up to something again, hence the guy who has been chasing you right now. Running with all your might, you thought he was already lost in the crowd. Just a few minutes later you see him again, and as you run into a secluded street you are grabbed by someone in the hand. He pulls you in him as he place a hand on your mouth and the other to hold you. He waited for the guy to get further before letting you go, looking at your back you see Jaehyun. 

“J-Jaehyun?”

“You remember me now huh. Are you alright? Why is that guy following you? Does the company know you’re still alive?” Jaehyun sounds worried, he saw you earlier at the plaza being chased by the guy. He recognized him right away to be one of Ten’s underlings. You did not understand his question, still silent and panting from the long run.

“What company are you talking about? What do you mean?” you ask.

“Do you know The Seventh Sense Institute? It’s a dangerous company,” Jaehyun whispers, looking around before telling you. “Let’s go someplace decent, you need to know this,” you and Jaehyun goes to his apartment, he thought it’s the safest place for the both of you since that guy must still be in plaza looking for you. Jaehyun discards all the trash and dirty clothes he has in the living room and put it all in his bedroom. You sit down on the couch as he gives you a bottle of water and sits beside you. You give his place a quick look, you see his cabinet on the side filled with vinyl records and a turntable above it. You suddenly remember one of your dreams where you and Jaehyun spent your Saturday afternoon at the record store, listening to his favorite songs until the sunsets. You want to ask him about it but there are other things you are more concerned about right now.

“Thank you for saving me back there by the way, and I am very sorry about our first encounter. It’s just that I... I have amnesia and I don’t remember anything from 2015 to 2018. I-It’s a long story actually,” you explain as he remains silent and listens to you.

“Very precise years huh. No, it’s alright you don’t have to feel sorry. I should be the one apologizing, I suddenly came to you like that, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he replies, looking down. “Anyway, about the company I am telling you. Have they been following you all this time?” he changes the topic to make it less awkward.

You tell Jaehyun about the guy who has been following you. It was not that frequent before, you thought that it was just a coincidence whenever you feel him following you from behind when you walk home from school, or even that one night you saw him standing outside of your house. But after paying a visit to the company, it has been more frequent which creeped the hell out of you. You did not tell anyone about it since you do not want your parents to worry about it, and thought he was just observing you and meant no harm. Not until today, he was chasing you even in this city. Jaehyun clenches his jaw after your confession, he then grabs the newspaper from his side table and shows it to you. He did not want to tell you, but he cannot find a reason not to, he knows your parents must have kept it all away from you for your own good. But this secret cannot be kept any longer since it might happen again if you are not aware of it and that’s the last thing Jaehyun ever wanted to happen. Reading the newspaper, you thought it was just plain news about a company that got burnt, but Jaehyun hands you another pile of papers – your research from two years ago. Jaehyun must have kept all of it all this time. He explains to you that the research is yours and what caused that fire accident that night.

Tears forming in your eyes, you cannot believe how worse everything was compared to what your parents have told you. Everything was so much to take in at once, your head starts aching a little as flashes from the accident reappear in your mind. All your memories aren’t back again but you feel all the pain that night has caused you, the anger of exposing the company, the sorrow of being in the fire with Jaehyun, and everything that happened after that. You then look at Jaehyun, whom you realized was also in the accident, but you did not know what happened to him after saving you from the fire. You want to ask, but you are not sure if you are ready to take that as well. Jaehyun hands you a box of tissue as he saw you tear up, rubbing your shoulder gently. “I am sorry y/n, for telling you all these. I know your parents must have good reasons for not letting you know. Please don’t get mad at them about this, I know I’m not in the right place to tell but I know how painful it was for them, to almost lose you,” he says. Jaehyun leaves you for a while and goes out to grab some food, he gives you time to process all of it alone. After calming down, you tour the guy’s house a bit and see a picture in his bedroom. It was a picture of you and him sticking your faces together, making silly faces, sitting on the trunk of a car. Both of you were wearing fancy clothes. You and Jaehyun looked very young back then, very happy and filled with love. You look at it a little longer, trying to remember that night – how it must have felt. But you cannot remember, you are just glad that memory was saved through that photograph. Suddenly you hear the door open and go your way back to the living room right away, seeing Jaehyun prepare the food in the kitchen.

“What food did you bring?” you ask, looking at him from the counter. He hands you a meal box and goes to the couch.

“Pasta and chicken. Your fa-“

“My favorite! This looks delicious,” you cut him off as you sit beside him taking a spoonful in your mouth. Jaehyun looks at you and can’t help but chuckle lightly.

“You still haven’t changed,” Jaehyun whispers, you are surprised to hear his comment. “I-I’m sorry, a force of habit,” he excuses. You continue to finish your meal, but you notice Jaehyun not touching his food, just watching at the TV screen. You can barely see his face since the covered part of it is facing your direction.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” you ask. He just shakes his head and continues watching. “What do you mean that I haven’t changed? Who are you in my life six years ago Jaehyun?” Jaehyun looks back at you and sits straight.

“Your parents must have not told you about me as well I guess,” he starts. “We were a couple since freshman. We were both from the Engineering Department, I’m from Electrical and you’re in Chemical. We have spent our college years together, until before we graduate the accident happened... and you lost your memories of me,” he tells you everything. You are shocked to know that you actually pursued your dream of being a chemist, but because of that accident, your parents didn’t allow you the second time around. You have also heard great stories about your relationship with Jaehyun, and you see how his eyes glows at that time.

“Wow, we were really a thing back then huh,” you comment, earning a chuckle from the guy. Then you see a glimpse of his face that is being covered with the mask, you couldn’t resist bus ask. “May I ask... why are you still wearing a mask?” you question the guy beside you, who gets frozen and silent on his seat. You notice the way he wears his clothes; you have not seen a single shirt in his bedroom and his body is always covered up. Until you notice his neck covered with a few tattoos and, his skin looked like it was burnt. Then you remember the accident from that night again. “I wasn’t able to ask you earlier, what happened to you after the accident? I didn’t see you after, I’m sorry,” you say.

“Don’t feel sorry, it’s not your fault. My skin got a little burned from the fire, but I was fine. Someone saved me from it, luckily I survived thanks to him,” he replies. You scoot a little closer to him, paying attention to the mask on his face. You see his skin is burned in this part as well, hence the mask. Jaehyun gets flustered by your sudden movement, he tries to move back but you stop him.

“M-May I?” you ask as your hand reaches for his mask. He silently nods and you carefully untie it from his face, he presses his eyes closed. As you slowly remove the mask, his scarred skin unravels to your sight, you can feel Jaehyun’s nervous heartbeat. He feels scared of what your reaction might be after seeing his face, but to his surprise, you didn’t flinch a bit. Instead, you gently touch it as you cup his cheek. You look through his eyes, you see how gloomy they are. “It must have been tough for you as well,” you whisper. Through Jaehyun’s eyes, you feel all the pain he has felt, from that night up until now as if it's your memory. Jaehyun looks back at you, staring at your eyes down to your nose and lips. He couldn’t resist, he is about to kiss you, but you step back.

“I-I’m sorry Jaehyun, I have to go,” you suddenly stand up and go for the door.

“Why y/n? Is it because of my face? Because I look like a monster? What the hell was that then?” Jaehyun stops you from going, he grabs your hand. He felt hurt by your rejection.

“It’s nothing like that Jaehyun! It’s just that all of these are still a lot for me to take in, I don’t want to rush things between us,” you say and leaves.

\-----

_Freshman, 2015_

_“You look gorgeous,” Jaehyun whispers to your ears as he holds you on your waist and you wrap your arms on his shoulders and neck. It’s the freshman welcoming party, slow dancing in the ballroom._

_“You are gorgeous as well,” you beam to your partner, his dimples show as he smiles at your reply._

_“Wanna get out of here babe?” he asks as he drag you out of the crowd and go to his pickup car. You ask him where you were going and he takes you to the edge of the city, as he parks the car near a cliff. You both sit at the trunk of the car, indulging the beautiful sight overlooking the city._

_“It’s beautiful here Jae,” you gasp at how the city lights glow beautifully. Jaehyun brings you closer to his side, hanging his arm on your shoulder as he sticks his face near yours preparing for a photograph with his polaroid camera. You both take a few more shots and start to lie on the trunk as you stargaze._

_“Happy monthsary babe,” Jaehyun greets you, turning his side to face you as he watches you stare at the sky._

_“Oh god it’s been a month already?” you jest, laughing at your partner’s annoyed face. Laughter and a bunch of stories are exchanged throughout that night, dreaming of things you want to do in the future with Jaehyun._

_“I love you, Jae,” you whisper, leaning your face closer to his. He responds and looks at you dearly, leaning closer to kiss your lips. It is sweet and warm like honey, you cave in and kiss him deeper – with more passion, adding your tongue and bites in it. He gladly takes your gestures, reciprocating them as he carefully put his weight on top of you._

_“May I?” he asks as he is about to put his hands on your clothes, you give him the permission and he discards your clothes instantly. You did the same to him, unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt and pants. Savoring the moment as your naked bodies touched each other, with kisses, moans, hand grips, and everything that comes with. “You’re beautiful like this, y/n,” Jaehyun comments as he peppers your jaw and neck with licks and kisses making you moan his name. He continues as he goes down to your figure and welcomed your hole with his member, gently pushes in you as your grips become stronger in his shoulder. You know it will bruise after a while, but Jaehyun did not mind, he loves how you react to every single thing he does to you. The night went on like that for a little, exchanging pleasures and making each other feel so loved. Random kinds of liquids – sweats, saliva, and cum, filled up your bodies and it tired out the both of you._

_“I wish to have you like this forever,” Jaehyun mutters, as he covers both of you with a blanket and kisses your shoulder. You smile at him, cupping his cheek gently as you look intently into his eyes._

_“Me too, Jae. Me too,”_

\-----

Mr. Doyoung Kim has been trying to reach you through phone calls after that incident you had last week, making you feel nervous about what the call could be about. After knowing everything from Jaehyun and your research, you are now aware of how dangerous the company could be. You could not let it slide even this time; you still want to call them out even if you have found out about it in a different way. So, you tell your parents about it since you cannot keep It from them any longer and you know it is the right thing to do. There are no grudges towards your parents anymore, more like an understanding since Jaehyun made you realized their reasons for it. At first, they are still against your idea but eventually, you talk them out of it, you could not really let them get away with this knowing how much it has affected some lives – not just yours and Jaehyun’s but as well as the three victims from the testing before.

You have meticulously planned everything for great execution. Answering Mr. Doyoung’s call, he asks to come by for your next scheduled interview. By then you know they have something up their sleeve, something that could endanger your life once again; but you and Jaehyun know how to outwit Mr. Lee. “Y/n, welcome back. It’s so nice to meet you again,” greets with a fake grin, Ten approaches you as you enter his room. Doyoung carefully locks the door behind you and offers you a seat. “How’s everything going for your project? Do you still need some information about our company? Or you’re trying to get another serum from us as you did before?” he straightforwardly asks you, they both shoot glares at you as they wait for your response.

“I’m sorry what do you mean? I don’t understand what you’re saying,” you continue on acting confused as to what they are pertaining to. Ten tells you everything that happened during that night, he then offers you a tremendous amount of money just to shut your mouth about it. You act as if you are interested in their offer, then suddenly you press the red button from the little recorder you are holding in your bag, saving the audio file of the conversation you had with Ten, openly admitting his crimes and you caught them red-handed. Ten is surprised by your move, he orders Doyoung to get you but then a man jumps in from the window shattering broken glass everywhere. He is wearing a black suit and black mask; his face can be barely recognized but you know it is Jaehyun. He slashes Doyoung’s arm to stop him from moving and threatens to do the same with Ten. “Just please Mr. Ten, surrender until we are being nice. This should be put to stop,” you try to talk out of Mr. Ten but to his stubbornness he is about to pull a gun when Jaehyun slashes off his body, ripping his chest out. He does the same to Doyoung, who is now headless on the ground. A carpet of blood starts to fill the room, you and Jaehyun leave the premises.

The news comes out the next day, claiming that the owner of The Seventh Sense Institute, Mr. Ten Lee, was found dead in his office after committing suicide together with his assistant Mr. Doyoung Kim. A letter was found on his desk admitting to their crimes regarding the illegal manufacturing of pharmaceutical products back in 2018 that has caused to endanger the lives of three innocent people. The company is now under investigation and is permanently closed for operation. “That was a great plan Jae, you did a great job,” the Catman praises Jaehyun after hearing the news.

“I couldn’t do it without y/n’s help of course,” he gestures to your figure beside him as you finally meet the person who saved Jaehyun. “And we did all of these not just for us two but also for you, Yong,” Jaehyun adds. You both found out that Taeyong was one of the victims of their testing and became a Catman because of the serum.

Things went great a few months later, you started over your project as you interviewed a different company instead. You and your family stayed in the city as you all continued living the life you started there. You and Wendy, still the best of friends as you both are a few months away from finishing another semester together. Everything is great, it felt safer, lighter, and better. Jaehyun on the other hand went back to his mother and sister, continued to train under Taeyong’s, the Catman, supervision, and goes back on studying again but in a unique university – specially made for gifted humans like him. “Are you free later? I’ll come by and pick you up?” Jaehyun asks over the phone. You have not regained your memories ever again, but you and Jaehyun have started seeing each other again. Bit by bit, you have built a new foundation of a relationship with Jaehyun. Despite your memories being lost, you knew deep inside your heart that you still love the same person, regardless of what happened in the past.


End file.
